


So Cute

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"You know what? I want to see a pairing where one of the characters is going "I'M NOT CUTE DAMMIT." This can be during sex, in the courtroom, or just somewhere else, but I want to see someone be completely in denial about being d'awwww. Whether that statement is true or not is up to the writer."</p>
<p>Phoenix/Edgeworth in which Phoenix is trying to convince Edgeworth that he is indeed cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix pushed forward, sliding his cock into the silver-haired prosecutor, sighing once he was all the way in. "God Edgeworth, you feel _so_ good." He said softly. "So tight."  
  
Miles hated to admit it, but having the defense attorney deep inside, filling him, felt better than he could have ever imagined. "Just... ah... start moving, Wright."  
  
Phoenix smirked. "Demanding, aren't we?" He teased, as he pulled out and then slammed back into Miles harshly, drawing a loud groan from the prosecutor.  
  
"Ah... more..." Miles breathed, wrapping his arms around Phoenix's neck so as to draw the other man closer to him. "Please..."  
  
The brunet's blue eyes softened as the sight of _Miles Edgeworth_ blushing and pleading beneath him filled his vision. "You know..." Phoenix said softly, as he grasped onto Miles' hips and started to rhythmically press in and out of the prosecutor. "You're cute when you beg."  
  
Miles' eyes which were previously half-lidded in bliss now snapped open at Phoenix's statement. He released his grip on Phoenix and lay back, cocking an eyebrow at the defense attorney. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, stopping his movements, but still holding onto the prosecutor's hips. "I just said that you were cute." He looked questioningly at Miles.  
  
Edgeworth crossed his arms in front of him, looking up at his new lover with an almost-glare and said coldly, "What exactly about me is cute? I am definitely not what one classifies as 'cute.'"  
  
Phoenix chuckled nervously, turning his head to the side so as to avoid Miles' stare and said quietly, "Well, the way you look when I..." His voice nearly cracked at the words. "When I make love to you. It's so adorable, with your face all red, and your mouth gaping open slightly..." He looked back down at Miles lovingly.  
  
"I am a _man,_ I'm not meant to be _cute._ " Miles snapped. "I'm the Demon Prosecutor for crying out loud!" With a slight frown on his face and a red blush streaking his cheeks, he averted his gaze.  
  
Phoenix leaned down and cupped Miles' chin in his hand, forcing the other man to look at him. He warmly smiled as he whispered, "Don't worry Edgeworth; your secret is safe with me. No one else will _ever_ know that the ‘Demon Prosecutor’ is this cute and lovable outside of court."  
  
Miles nodded weakly, still frowning, but blushing even harder at Phoenix's words.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Phoenix said playfully, stroking Miles' leg with an impish grin on his face. "Oh yes, I remember." And with that statement, Phoenix thrust deeply into Miles, causing a low moan to slip from the prosecutor's lips.


End file.
